Jun Hono
A bi-racial girl from Great Mazinger. She has a Black father and Japanese mother and pilots the Robot Venus A to protect Japan. She may have feelings for Tetsuya Tsurugi. Great Mazinger Someone add this In here shes voiced by Yumi Nakatani who was Yu's mother in Fist of the North Star and Crowley Hamon in Mobile Suit Gundam Great Mazinger vs. Getter Robo G: Clash in The Sky‏‎ Great Mazinger vs. Getter Robo‏‎ Mazinkaiser In here she's voiced by Mitsuki Saiga who was Young Nathan Drake in Uncharted 4: A Thief's End, Mule Wolflame in berserk 2017, Chi-Yun Li in beyblade metal cr-p, ed store saleswomam; bed store saleswoman (ep 5); Make-up artist (ep 1); model 2 (ep 2); Model B (ep 12); Sanae (ep 11); Teacher (ep 15); woman A (ep 6)in Devil Lady, Maria Ross is FMA, Bladewing Phoenix; Galvanic Feather Dragon (card); Genma Todoroki (boy); Zanya Kisaragi in Future Card Buddy fight!!, rossiu in Gurren Lagann, Tsukasa in .hack//, Chutatsu Shibai in Ikki Toudsen(dat was HOT!!), Kujaku in Inuyasha the Movie 4: Fire on the Mystic Island, Jing in Jing: King of Bandits, Phantom and Tom in MÄR, Psycho Jenny in Amon: The Apocalypse of Devilman‏‎, Kyousuke Date in Nurse Witch Komugi, Kuranosuke Koibuchi in Princess Jellyfish, Zero The Winged Knight in SD Gundam Force (ewwwwwwwww), Haihane in Sekirei(HOT!!), Young Amidamaru in Shaman King, Masaru Odawara in Stellvia, Jamie in Zoids and Striker Crossit in Yugioh ZeXaL(that was hot!! mmmm anna!!) I the ADV dub she was voiced by Heather Kafka who was Freesia and Hinagiku Tamano/Angel Daisy in Wedding Peavh and Noriko in Devil Lady. Mazinkaiser vs The Great General of Darkness‏‎ Mazinger Z Infinity Here its after 10 years of peace and some new sh-t f's things up. Oh and Jun finally got married to Tetsuya and is pregnant with his baby. Surprised Go Nagai didn't draw a comic of them b0ning. He did it with Fire Venus. She spends most of the movie pregnant and chats with the cast but doesn't do much until she tries to pilot a mech to fight Dr. Hell and her baby gut gets in the way (her unborn child saved her life). She gets arrested but gets out to poop out her baby and I don't think they tell its gender. Better wait for the sequel: Mazinger Z Infinity and beyond!! Here she's voiced by Ami Koshimizu wjo also did Amagi Saika in .hack//Link, Eleanore Hume in Tales of Berseria, Mai Shiranui in recent King Of Fighters Games (hot!), Rockruff in Pokémon Sun and Moon and Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon, Aika Sumeragi in the recent Agent Aika cr-p, Yui Uehara in case closed, Kallen Stadtfeld in Code Geass (who Akiza izayoi and Anna Kozuki from Yukioh were based on(hoty)), The japan dub voice of Chichi in Dragonball: Evolution (hot), Anemone in Eureka Seven(hot??), Ryūko Matoi in Kill La Kill (hot), Mikumo Guynemer in Macross Delta, Yukiko Amagi in Persona 4 Anime, Litas in Sailor Moon Crystal(ewwwwwwww), Megumi Kannazuki in Ramen Fighter Miki and Aria Link in Tegami Bachi(the manga was good) In the dub she's played by Kymberly Tuttle which sounds like a p0rn0 name and I cant find any info on Cameo's *Violence Jack: In Violence Jack Hell's Wind is some dude named Tetsuya who's in love with (and probably b0ning) a chick named Jun. They gets caught by Hell's Wind and he gets FREEKIN CHAINSAWED DEAD!!(in the manga the gang only hassled them and they lost control of their car and crashed(jun fell out and didn't blow up))(also in dA MANGA the bikers killed him b4 the quake f'd japan). Jun went bada55 and went after em later. it didn't go well. Later (in da manga) she has a trippy encounter with Violence Jack (Character) and after getting shredded with gunfire, is healed of all scars and trauma. Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Mazinger Characters